Living my fantasy
by Kuronuma Sawako
Summary: ¿Qué harías si por alguna fuerza extraña, sobrenatural o mágica como quieran llamarla, fueras transportada/o al mundo de tus fantasías? GaaxKuro o sea yo jajajaja Lemmon!


**Naruto no me pertenece bla bla bla… solo quiero entretener ^^**

**¡Atención! Este fic está basado en una fantasía que se me ocurrió jugando un otome game jajajaja se llama Ijiwaru my master (advierto si quieren descargarlo, se van a dar cuenta de que es 18+, así que no se asusten)**

**Así que la protagonista seré yo en un universo alterno, espero que les guste, y si tienen críticas por favor escribirlas**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué harías si por alguna fuerza extraña, sobrenatural o mágica como quieran llamarla, fueras transportada/o al mundo de tus fantasías?

Pues esa es mi historia…

Mi nombre es Kuronuma Sawako, tengo 18 años y estoy estudiando Biología en la universidad (obvio-.-). Me considero una persona calmada, respetuosa (sólo cuando me respetan) y responsable. Peero también tengo mi personalidad alocada (por no decir pervertida xD), y sólo para recalcar, me encanta el anime, se puede decir que soy una friki que va a los festivales y anda con su bolso lleno de pines de anime, me gustan muchos personajes, pero el que me encanta es Gaara-sama, ¡kyaaaah! xD

Pues era un día común y corriente, entraba temprano a clases, tomé el autobus, leí un libro de microbiología y en menos de 30 minutos ya estaba en la universidad, caminé hasta mi edificio y como aún era temprano me senté a dibujar un poco.

De repente un muchacho muy atractivo se acercó a mi, su cabello era negro y le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros, sus ojos eran verdes claro, era muy alto y de apariencia seria (mas o menos mi tipo). Lo observé confundida, no es que me considere fea, pero es inusual que un hombre así me preste atención, en fin, le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa, y él me la devolció. Se sentó a mi lado y observó mi dibujo, me sentí nerviosa, pero intenté no actuar raro.

-Parece que te gusta mucho el anime- dijo con seriedad pero amablemente.

-Sí…- respondí con timidez.

-A mi igual, y también me gusta dibujar- dijo sin dejar de observar el dibujo.

-…

-Lo siento, tal vez te esté incomodando, es sólo que te he observado desde hace varios días, no creas que te estaba acosando, es sólo que me pareces linda, y quería conocerte, mi nombre es Takato Kyo- y sonrió levemente y me extendió su mano.

Yo aún sin poder creérmelo, tímidamente le extendí mi mano y sonrei de manera nerviosa.

-¿Tu nombre?- dijo amablemente.

-Ah… Eh… Ku-Kuronuma Sawako- y mi voz sonó más bajo que de costumbre.

-¿Kuronuma-san?

-S-sí, m-mucho gusto…-genial ahora era tartamuda.

-Kuronuma-san, ¿te gustaría ir a comer a un puesto de ramen en el almuerzo?

Lo observé más confundida, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir ese tipo de invitaciones, y menos de alguien tan guapo. Lo dudé un poco, pero no todos los días algo como eso me sucedía, así que acepté.

-S-sí- maldita sea, ¿por qué no puedo hablar bien?

-¡Qué bien!, nos vemos aquí cuando suene la alarma- se puso de pié y se despidió con la mano.

Me demoré unos minutos en creer que no era alguna ilusión, o un sueño, guardé mis cosas y justo cuando me iba al edificio de biología, un extraño viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, era como un remolino, y extrañamente sentía que me estaba absorbiendo, intenté sujetarme de la mesa, pero no fue suficiente, me encontraba flotando, sentía como si fuera tan ligera igual a una pluma, mi vista se nubló y perdí el conocimiento…

.

.

.

Poco a poco recuperé la consciencia, me dolía mucho la cabeza, cuando intenté ponerme en pié, me di cuenta de que estaba de cabeza, mi bolso se había enganchado en la rama de un árbol, y éste me había sujetado una pierna, era una dicha que no era un árbol alto, así que con mucho esfuerzo apoyé mis manos al suelo e impulsé mi pierna con fuerza y logré zafarme de la rama.

Ya en el suelo me di cuenta de el ambiente, "los gráficos" eran anime, mis manos, mis piernas, todo, definitivamente era un sueño, apuesto a que estoy envuelta en mis cobijas y hasta roncando.

Me puse de pié, levanté mi bolso y con un poco de dolor en un tobillo, me dispuse a explorar el lugar, era árido y desértico, podía ver las dunas de arena expandirse en el horizonte, el calor era abrumador, nunca lo había soportado, recordé que en mi bolso llevaba un paraguas, lo saqué y me cubrí con él del sol.

Caminé alrededor de 30 minutos, hasta que a unos 2 kilómetros divisé una gran fortaleza, que se me hizo extrañamente conocida, así que decidí caminar hacia ahí. Con forme me iba acercando, confirmé mis sospechas, ese gran paredón era la entrada de Sunagakure, y aunque fuera un sueño, tenía que ser cuidadosa, no quería que unos jounnin me acorralaran y pensaran que era un enemigo. No sabía que hacer, así que guardé mi paraguas y caminé despacio.

Cuando llegué a la entrada, un ninja se me acercó cauteloso y me pregunto:

-¿Quién es usted?

-Esto… yo… mi nombre es Kuronuma Sawako- dije muy nerviosa.

-¿De qué aldea proviene?, muéstreme su tarjeta de identificación.

-Esto… no provengo de ninguna aldea…- y saqué mi cédula y se la mostré.

La observó con cuidado y se confundió al instante, miró la fotografía y la comparó conmigo.

-¿Tokyo? ¿Dónde está ese lugar?

-Ehhh… no creo que exista en este mundo…

-¿Este mundo?... su actitud es muy sospechosa, voy a tener que llevarla a los cuarteles de investigación.

Tomó mis cosas, y me esposó. De un salto aparecimos en unas oficinas, llamó a otro hombre y me llevaron a una sala. Ahí permanecí bastante rato, no sé cuanto porque me quitaron mi reloj, por suerte me brindaron agua, porque estaba deshidratada. Para ser un sueño todo se veía muy real, me refiero a que podía sentir todo, porque en realidad todo era anime.

De repente ingresó Baki, el sensei de Temari, Gaara y Kankurou, tomó asiento delante de mí y me observó con mucho detenimiento, a lo que yo me sentí muy confundida y nerviosa. Hasta que por fin dijo algo.

-¿Podrías decirme, de donde has venido?

-Ehhh… no sabría cómo explicarle, recuerdo que un tifón me succionó y aparecí en un pequeño bosque en las afueras de la aldea…

-¿Algún jutsu? ¿Una trampa?

-No sé, yo misma desconozco lo que me pasó, pero sé que no soy de este mundo…

-Mmm, ya la revisamos y no tiene armas, ni pergaminos, al parecer no es una kunoichi. Tendré que llevarla con el Kazekage-sama tal vez él sepa algo.

-¿Con Gaara?

-¿Conoces al Kazekage-sama?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Nunca he hablado con él, pero sé cómo es…- no debí abrir la boca, ahora van a creer que soy una loca, o una espía.

Salimos de ese lugar y caminamos por las calles de la aldea, todo me parecía irreal, como un sueño, pero tan diferente, como si de verdad estuviera pasando. Y la extraña idea de conocer a Gaara era muy emocionante para mí, aunque estaba un poco nerviosa, respiré hondo y reconocí algunas caras, eran Temari y Shikamaru, sonreí de lado porque sabía que se gustaban.

-Hola Baki, ¿quién es ella?- preguntó la rubia.

-Ella es una mujer que apareció en la entrada, dice que no es de este mundo, así que la voy a llevar con el Kazekage-sama.

-¿Qué no es de este mundo?- pregunto Shikamaru, y me observó de pies a cabeza.

-Eso es lo que nos dijo cuando la interrogamos, además su procedencia es un misterio.

-Ya veo, voy a ir contigo a investigar un poco, ¿vamos?- y la rubia se dirigió a Shikamaru.

-¡Qué problemático! Pero no me puedo negar, me da curiosidad…

Y así nos dirigimos a la oficina de Gaara, subimos por un ascensor y me sentí más nerviosa que cuando esperé los resultados de admisión a mi carrera. Caminamos en silencio y otra vez vi rostros conocidos, eran Matsuri y Sari, llevaban unos papeles con un poco de torpeza, me pareció gracioso el verlas.

-¡Ohayo Temari-san!- dijo la castaña con mucha energía.

-Hola Matsuri, ¿Gaara está en la oficina?

-Haai, está muy ocupado, firmando actas.

-Ya veo, gracias.

-¿Ara? ¿Quién es ella, Temari-san?- preguntó la otra castaña.

-No te incumbe, vuelve a tus labores- dijo con seriedad, la castaña infló sus cachetes y se marchó con Matsuri.

Toc toc…- la rubia toco la puerta de la oficina de Gaara.

Mi corazón palpitaba a gran velocidad, mis piernas temblaban y mis manos sudaban.

-Adelante…- se escuchó su voz ronca a través de la puerta, la rubia la abrió y los cuatro ingresamos.

-Lo siento hermano, pero tenemos un asunto aquí- no me gustó que me llamara así pero no podía hacer nada.

Baki me puso justo delante del pelirrojo, y mi corazón palpitó aun más rápido, sus ojos de ese color tan hermoso me observaron con detenimiento, mis mejillas se tornaron de color rojizo, y como mis manos estaban esposadas tuve que hacer una reverencia como saludo.

-M-mi nombre es Kuronuma Sawako…

-Un placer, mi nombre es Sabaku No Gaara- se puso de pié y se aproximo a mí.

Y mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, su figura no era para nada como verlo en el anime. Si es un sueño no quiero despertar…

**Fin del primer capitulo **


End file.
